castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (Lords of Shadow)/Missions
This list contains all the little lines pronounced by Dracula in the loading screen. After defeating Satan, Dracula will stop speaking during the loading screen. Castle Siege *Another futile attempt by the Brotherhood. My castle is under siege. *The Brotherhood's siege is in vain. I am Dracul, Prince of Darkness. *The Siege Titan is destroying the walls of my Castle. I will not hide behind them. *The mechanical Titan continues its siege, but the fate is that of the Brotherhood: destruction. *This Paladin thinks he is humanity's last hope, just like all those who came before him. *My power is absolute. Now only fools dare to challenge me. Awakening *Centuries later, I again walk the streets. Bioquimek Corporation *I must investigate Bioquimek Corporation. *Something is going on at Bioquimek Corporation. Void Sword *I must retrieve the Void Sword. *Finally, the Void Sword is once again mine. *The Primordial Void Gem has fallen from the Blood Statue. Now I can use its freezing power. *Trevor must be near here. *Trevor is in trouble. The Castle is no place for a child. Bioquimek Corporation II *Satan's acolytes must surely be behind this demon-infested corporation. *It's obvious that some powerful follower of Satan is hiding behind all of these demons. *We will soon interrogate that demon. City of the Damned *I must find the Gorgons. They guard the Power of Chaos. *Three fearsome girls guard the Power of Chaos. I'll find them. *The Power of Chaos is kept in the Gorgons' Lair. *The Gorgons' Lair holds what I'm looking for. *The Gorgon has lost her Primordial Chaos Gem. Now I can use its burning power. *I need to return to the city. Zobek must have got something out of the scientist I captured by now. Hospital *I must get to the top floor of the tower. Zobek must have got something out of the scientist I captured by now. *The Bioquimek Corporation must have created an antidote for this demonic plague. * I must follow the demonic trail behind Bioquimek Corporation if I'm to find the antidote. *I'll find the antidote at Bioquimek Corporation, and I'll round up the acolytes. Next Stop, Castlevania *The acolytes must keep the antidote in a safe place. *This train will take me to where the acolytes keep the antidote. *Wherever this train goes, I'll find the antidote. *I should look for the antidote, but Zobek's Lieutenant is keeping a close watch on me. *Despite Zobek's Lieutenant, I'll get through Satan's army to find the antidote. Carmilla *The lovely Carmilla is testing me again. *Carmilla lives in my dreams... and turns them into a nightmare. *I've defeated Carmilla. Marie isn't here, but she can't be far away. Antidote & Raisa *I must find the antidote. *The antidote must be near the station the train took me to. *I found it! It will be mine if I can get in without being seen by this Golgoth Guard. *The first acolyte has revealed itself to me. *The first of the acolytes must die, and it will be now. Mirror of Fate *I've been taken to the Castle again. Trevor must be near. *I've still got business in the Castle. I must look for Trevor. *Who could have saved a piece of the Mirror of Fate for so long? *I remember the Mirror of Fate, but... what became of it? It must be somewhere in the Castle. Agreus *Agreus, the deranged brother of Pan, has a fragment of the Mirror of Fate. *Agreus thinks he's toying with me, but he's merely a nuisance in my path. *I must return to Trevor and give him the Mirror fragment that I took from Agreus. Toy Maker *Who might have the second piece of the Mirror of Fate? *There is a second piece of the Mirror of Fate somewhere in the Castle. *Maybe the Toy Maker knows something about how the Mirror of Fate was broken. *The Toy Maker will know something about how the Mirror of Fate was broken, if I can find him. *I must return to Trevor and give him the Mirror fragment that the Toy Maker gave me. *Now I have the second fragment of the Mirror of Fate. Trevor is expecting it. Victor Belmont *Zobek senses a powerful presence in the old Cathedral. I should investigate. *Someone is snooping around the old Cathedral where I woke up. I must discover who it is. *I should follow that man's trail. He's got a role to play in all of this. *I must find out more about this mysterious man who all the demons are after. *The greatest of all demons has come to kill that mysterious man. I must investigate. *The most powerful demons want that hooded man dead. I must discover who he is. *This man has taken away all my powers... and he doesn't seem to be a follower of Satan. *The hooded man has canceled out my powers with his prayers. *He is certainly a powerful warrior of light and not a follower of Satan. *The warrior of light has been unmasked. He is my enemy, whether or not he worships Satan. *Victor Belmont will help me find the acolytes. Inner Dracula *I must fight my own blood, my curse. *I can now fight against my own corrupt blood, face to face. Nergal *The energy of the acolyte has left a trail. Now I can reach it. *I can reach the acolyte that killed Victor by following its spectral trail. *The acolyte is too powerful. I must lure it to another place. *The powers of the acolyte are too much for me, but maybe Trevor is here to help. *The acolyte has brought the statues of the Riders of the Storm to life. *The Riders of the Storm have arisen under the orders of the acolyte. The Basilica *I must speak with my son. He's waiting for me somewhere in the Castle Horn. *Trevor is waiting for me near the Castle Horn. *I've finally rebuilt the Mirror of Fate. *The last acolyte is in the conclave. I must go to the Basilica. *There is a conclave in the Basilica in the city. The last acolyte is there. *Trevor will help me remember. Revelations *The Paladin, the siege... Now I remember. *Now that Zobek knows about our plan, I can finally take my revenge. *Zobek is finally in my hands. I will exact my revenge now. Satan *I must find the location chosen by Satan. *Satan's arrival is near. I must find the location. *I must find the place where Satan will return. *Satan can no longer hide, and now I will destroy him. *My revenge will be complete when I destroy Satan once and for all. Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Belmont Category:Dracula